Nana
Nana is a little old lady that apper in Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper,the first Madagascar film,and the second Madagascar film.She is usually mean,and violent.Despite her old age,she usually ends up winning a fight,and comes out unstrach. Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper was Nana's first major role,desipte the fact she never knowledge the penguins' presence.She was first looking for a squeaky toy for her dog Mr.Chew,and brought Private ,believing him to be a quilaty squeaky toy for her dog.The other penguins followed her to apertment,but due to closing the door before they could get in,they had to find another way in.Inside the apeartment while Nana was wrapping Private she complined about Christmas being every year.After stuffing Private in Mr.Chew's stocking,she watched the football game on televsion,comptltey unaware of the fight between the penguins,and her dog behind her.After Private was safed,she blamed the mess of the fight on Mr.Chew. First Madagascar Movie Nana did'nt play a big part in the first Madagascar movie.She was seen entering Grand Central Station the same as Alex,whom she beat up,and sparied pepper seary on.When the animals were surrended,she broke from the crowd,and kicked Alex in the "batterys". Second Madagascar Movie Nana played a bigger role in the second Madagascar movie.She was seen in the recap of the first movie calling Alex "a bad kitty".Nana was later seen on the tourist jeep that the main characters saw before they relized they were in Africa,when she,and Alex spotted each other they got in a fight,which resulted in Alex getting kicked in the "batterys" again.Now the same jeep was hijack by the penguins she called them "hooldums"for throwing her out of they jeep.She was in chagre of the tourists after the penguins took all they'r jeeps.When Alex was captured by them,she sugguested that they eat him(stating that lions taste like chicken).After Alex safed both his,and Zuba 's lives Nana,although thinking Alex's promfence was "beautiful",still wanted to eat them.But they ended up being safed Marty,Melman,Gloria,the penguins,and the chimps.Nana tried to shoot down the plane,but only ended shooting off Lola's head.She was used to dethrone Manukaga by Alex,and his father. Relationships Mr.Chew Mr.Chew is Nana's dog.He never apper in the Madagascar films,but did apper in Madagascar penguins in A Christmas Caper.His personltiy is very simliar to Nana's. Alex Nana,and Alex seem to moral enemies,as she beaten him in both Madagascar movies.When Alex sees her in the jeep,he relizes her the old lady who beaten him in New York City.Even after Alex's show,and him leaving she stills what to shoot him.Ironically,Alex used her to get rid of Manunkaga. Penguins The penguins,like Alex, don't like Nana,due to her "kidnapping" Private.Although Nana was not aware of they'r presence at the time. Nana does'nt like them them due to them throwing her out of the jeep,and if she know it,taking her "meal". Additionally, she attempts to say the “n word” (real word not used due to its derogatory nature) as a racist statement. The penguins, disgruntled by this fact, remark, “You can’t say the n word that’s racist!” and proceed to lunge at her which succesfully stops her from saying the n word, ”forever” stopping racism. Quotes ”I’m gonna... say the n word!”Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Humans